Saison Margeurite
Saison Marguerite is a foreign exchange student who goes to Overland Park High School. She claims to be from France, but according to Jennifer McMinnimen (and ultimately confirmed in Episode 79), Saison's actually from Canada (specifically from Montreal, Quebec). Personality Saison is usually quite polite and kind to everyone she meets, and rarely engages in any conflict on purpose. She also appears to be a bit of an airhead, as she laughs about stupid things with Blaine and is very friendly towards Brittnay, even though it’s very obvious that Brittnay despises her. However, Saison did display a much more passive-aggressive attitude in the first episode she appeared in, where she among others mocked Brittnay's "second-rate handjobs". Appearance Saison is young woman with grey eyes and long, curly, brown hair, that's usually tied into a braid. She's dressed like a stereotypical French lady with her red beret, as well as her red and white striped shirt and a shiny, green miniskirt. Besides that, Saison is alternatively shown wearing a cheer uniform and the dress she wore to prom. Saison's doll is a Beauty & The Beast Gold Belle Doll, but her outfit is from a Bratz Holiday Jade. The shirt though, has been altered multiple times throughout the course of the show. Biography Saison is a foreign exchange student who goes to Overland Park High School. In Episode 2, Brittnay Matthews said that Jennifer McMinnimen said Saison wasn't originally from France and that she was instead from Montreal, Canada. When Saison said that Jennifer couldn't be trusted, Brittnay replied to Saison that "Jennifer McMinnimen hasn't told a lie since the third grade." She seems to have only a rudimentary understanding of English, repeatedly using the phrase, "How do you say?" before saying certain words. She is generally liked by other students (with the obvious exception of Brittnay). Season 1 In Episode 2, Blaine and Saison start dating immediately after Brittnay breaks up with him. They later attend prom together, where Lunch Lady Belinda remarks, "The babies you make tonight are going to be so stupid." Season 2 During the first episode of Season Two, it's revealed that Saison is pregnant with Blaine's baby after Trisha Cappelletti discovers a positive pregnancy test in the girl's bathroom. In Episode 19, it is revealed that she is starring in a reality show called Babes Having Babies, similar to MTV's 16 and Pregnant, and has a camera crew following her throughout the day, Brittnay pretends to be best friends with her and Shay so she can appear on national television, although Brittnay clearly states throughout the entire show she cannot stand Saison. In Episode 26, she becomes a member of the Overland Park Cheer Squad, replacing Jenna Darabond. She clearly got the position thanks to the TV producer of Babes Having Babies. Even with Brittnay's extreme hatred for her, she cheers along with them at Cheer Nationals and they eventually win the competition. Season 3 In the show's third season Saison becomes a full member of the cheer squad. This is due to the fact Jenna Darabond and Jenna Dapananian have turn against Mackenzie, Brittnay, and Trisha. Since they were desperate for new members, the squad elects Saison and Shay Van Buren as new members. Season three has also been significant as in Episode 53, Saison finally gives birth to her baby in the cafeteria. Deandra delivers the baby with her eating arm, some rags dipped in clam chowder, and Trisha 2. Lunch Lady Belinda is watching, and she says "Wow guys. You know, a couple of years ago, I wasn't even allowed within five hundred feet of this place. And now, I'm helping deliver a foreign idiot's baby, with the help of a cyborg, a dumbass, and two rags soaked in clam chowder on a lunch table. I'll be honest. I've seen a lot of things in my life, but this is pretty fucked up." Saison names her child Brittnay, after Brittnay Matthews. Season 4 Saison takes Brittnay's side during the Brittnay-Mackenzie rift due to her believe that she is Brittnay's best friend. She and Baby Brittnay helps Brittnay film her Mercenary Cheerleader video but was fired after Trisha revealed that she is experienced with a camera due to her time doing The Trisha Show- Baby Brittnay was allowed to stay. Saison was taken hostage in Episode 67 by one of the mercenaries hired by Mackenzie after Saison had told him that they were best friends. Brittnay denied the fact before shooting the mercenary in the head. Saison then attended Tanner Christiansen's party with Brittnay and Shay, before leaving them to look for her baby. Season 5 Saison accompanies the French Club to France claiming she is a "Patriot". Brittnay hires Rachel Tice and Judith to follow Saison around France to find out the truth about her nationality, only for the two to lose her despite the fact Saison was only going back and forth in the same direction ("She kept forgetting things"). It is revealed that Saison is in fact Canadian, when she visits her parents. Relationships Brittnay Matthews While Saison gets along well with most of the Overland Park High students, Brittnay Matthews seems to genuinely have a problem with her. Although Brittnay directly states on multiple occasions that she hates Saison, Saison herself seems passive of this, and still believes that the two of them are best friends. This could possibly because of how nice Brittnay was to her, when they first met at Mackenzie Zales' New Year's Party. Saison even suggests Brittnay to be the godmother of her child, which she also named after her. Blaine McClaine Blaine is Saison’s current boyfriend and the father of her child. Their dim-witted and happy personalities seems to go perfectly with each other, and the two of them can often be seen kissing or laughing together. Shay Van Buren Saison seems to have a well established friendship with Shay Van Buren. They've been seen hanging out with each other, talking by their lockers and in the bathroom, as well as having lunch together. When Saison claims that Brittnay is her best friend while being filmed for "Babes Having Babies", Shay actually said "I thought I was your best friend." Lunch Lady Belinda Besides Brittnay Matthews, Lunch Lady Belinda seems to be the only other one who express annoyance towards Saison's manner. It gets especially tiresome for her, when Saison tries to order French food in the cafeteria, which she has been told several times that they don't sell. Deandra Saison seems to get along fine with Deandra, as she was seen braiding Saison's hair in the first season. Episode Appearances Gallery Image:ValentineSaison.jpg|Valentine's Day card (Official) Blog Posts *Overland Gossip Girl (mentioned) *Stupid Fucking Last Minute Packing Lists *Saison's Pre-France Amazon Wish List Trivia *In Episode 19 it appears that Saision's favorite food is French Fries and that her favorite salad dressing is Thousand Island. *Saison and Blaine went to Amberlynn Weggers' Halloween party dressed as each other. *Andrew Delman, the voice of Saison, runs her twitter account: *The doll that portrays Saison is a Belle doll from Beauty and the Beast. Coincidentally, the story Beauty and the Beast actually takes place in France. *Saison claims that she was raised in a château (French for "castle"). *According to Brittnay Matthews, Saison suffers from clinical denial. *Saison claims to be from France, but according to Jennifer McMinnimen, she is from Montreal, Canada. **It's later revealed in Episode 79 that Saison is indeed from Canada. **It is however notable, that many people in Canada actually speak French, as it's the most commonly spoken language after English and both English and French are the official languages of Canada. *In Episode 2, Saison asked Blaine if he was suggesting a Ménage à trois (French for "household of three") which is "a domestic arrangement in which three people having romantic or sexual relations with each other."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M%C3%A9nage_%C3%A0_trois * According to a "Behind The Dolls", Saison was originally meant to be the Bratz doll that came with the outfit she wears. However, the concept was ultimately scrapped, as the creators felt it would look weird to see a Bratz-doll on the same set as Barbie-dolls (both real and knock-offs) and Disney Princess-dolls. Category:Cheer Squad Category:Popular Category:Females Category:Teens Category:French Club